joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
N-Alex (No KI)
|-|Post-DOM= |-|Flowey= Summary This is one of many N-Alex clones created by Goku Black, but after meeting The 9th Human he was easily purified due to an error in his creation process. Eventually, the clone joined Alex in his Dream World adventures, and the first thing he found was an area with three flower fields. Alex went for the yellow one first, but the yellow flowers were scared of him for some reason. He went to the red one next, but was immediately impaled on spikes. The red flowers mocked him endlessly, and after hitting his breaking point... Well, there was a lot of blood. The flowers were then scared of him too, but a yellow flower who was watching the whole thing came to him. The fake N-Alex started crying at what he had done, and the flower went to hug him. Eventually, Alex came and saw what had happened. Before he could say anything, however, the red flowers came back and made the two Alexes feel true PAIN. After watching Alex suffer while they were hugging the flowers, "N-Alex" went and killed his own KI, which not only ruined his SOUL, but also took away his feelings, only continuing to smile because that's what he always does. Even with an LV of 20, "N-Alex" was quickly losing his HP, and eventually hit 0 HP. But... he felt something surging within him... Determination. He entered a state known as "Despair", where he runs off of his MAXIMUM HP. Continuing to suffer with Alex, the two's hugs suddenly got to the flowers, and they, too, felt Love. After the red flowers were able to be spared, they did so, and Alex regained his Love and Feelings. "N-Alex" disappeared for a long time after that, and when he came back, he was revealed to have become a flower. But that didn't stop Alex from taking care of him. Powers and Stats Key: Post-DOM (Determination) | Flowey Tier: some dude tried to "Tier" him with this ovo | At least 6-C (Lost his SOUL) Name: Alex; N-Alex Origin: Aleverse Gender: Boy Age: 7-8 (smol) Classification: Smol Saiyan Child Powers and Abilities: Determination, Ki Manipulation Ki, Determined-type Ki, Lacks a SOUL and SOUL Trait, Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Amortality, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts Immunity to Anything, Bullshizzing Reality, Shenanigans, Extremely High Combat Capabilities (Enhanced Combat, Instant Learning, Mimicry, Intuitive Perception, Combat Perception, Combat Adaptation, Pressure Point Detection, Combat Merging, etc.), Unavoidable Danmaku, Immunity to Diseases/Toxins, Regeneration (Ungodly. Regenerates/Survives even if all of his inner-concepts are erased and existence itself is no more beyond the duality of existence and non-existence), Zenkai (a physiology that exponentially increases stats while the fight progresses) action done, every existential frame, each point of damage taken, each point of damage given, his stats always goes "up", can keep going no matter what kind of injury is inflicted on him, Hopeless Continuance (Able to survive even at 0 HP, instead running off of his MAXIMUM HP, which is not easy to heal) | Mostly same - Zenkai (Now just a flower) and True Flight (Rooted to the ground) + Botanical Communication, Plant Manipulation, Vine Manipulation Attack Potency: [http://tinyurl.com/y7b8q9g2 wanna hear it? 0 v 0] | At least Island Level+ (Without his SOUL, he is back down to his weakest) Speed: desu~ OvO | Relativistic movement speed with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Without his SOUL, he is back down to his weakest) Lifting Strength: no needy oVo | Subhuman physically (Can't even lift a kitten). Class G with vines Striking Strength: wut Ovo | At least Island Class+ (Without his SOUL, he is back down to his weakest) Durability: hois! \OvO | At least Island Level+ (Lost his SOUL) Stamina: nanana! nana! nananana! OvO | Monstrously High Range: u still here? ovo | Unlimited Knife Works Standard Equipment: Origami Knife (a tool with many many many uses) Intelligence: [http://tinyurl.com/y7b8q9g2 u lik letetrs right? ovo] | Unknown. At least Immeasurable Weaknesses: None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Aleverse Category:DETERMINATION Category:KingPin0422's Profiles